


May You Have A Strong Foundation

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [21]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Klaus and Caroline casually traveling the world together being happy and adorable, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aka the dream, klarolineauweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline gets some mildly upsetting news. Klaus tries to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May You Have A Strong Foundation

**Author's Note:**

> For AU: The Future Day of klarolineauweek

**May You Have A Strong Foundation**

**(From klarolineforevermine: Future canon prompt where Caroline finds out that the French authorities are cutting love locks off of the Pont des Arts bridge in Paris so she and Klaus find another way to leave their mark on the city of love. Title from "Forever Young" by Bob Dylan. Rated T.)**

"Klaus!"

Klaus woke with a start. His dream version of Caroline had also been saying his name. It might have more of a moan, in his mind. Hearing her shout it, from a distance, in concert with his subconscious, was a bit jarring.

He vaguely remembers her getting out of bed, remembers protesting and trying to pull her back, until she'd swatted him away with a laugh.

He hears her mounting the stairs, at a quick human pace, muttering to herself, a tinge irate. Klaus sat up, leaned back against the headboard, letting the covers pool at his waist. He's not sure what could possibly be the matter, as they'd only returned to New Orleans the day before yesterday, and it's far too early for Caroline and Rebekah to be sniping at one another. It usually takes at least a week or two for them to begin grating on one another.

Klaus is already thinking of the ways in which he'll cheer her up. Coaxing Caroline out of a temper has become one of his very favorite pastimes, one he's proud to excel at.

Caroline breezes into the room, carrying two white paper cups, the day's newspaper tucked under her arm. She smiles when she sees him, though the line on her forehead that shows up when she'd irritated remains, "Good," she says briskly, "you're up."

Klaus refrains from mentioning that he hadn't been, before her loud entrance. He eyes the pretty floral dress she wears pointedly, "I thought we agreed to no clothes on the Saturdays?"

He's sure he remembers something about that, back when they'd been house hunting. Caroline had wanted a 'non-you Mikaelson free zone' and Klaus had been happy to oblige, until they'd actually gone looking at places. Caroline had pushed for something much smaller than Klaus had favored, because she tended to dislike the way the various maids they had hired over the years cleaned.

Klaus telling her to just compel them to do things the way she wanted them to be done  _had not_  gone over well.

Neither had his tendency to eat people who displeased Caroline.

But that had been decades ago, and they'd long since learned to compromise. For example, he only ate people who tried to hurt her, or someone close to them, these days. Fine progress, Klaus thought. And there were enough attempts that he rarely got bored.

She'd eventually won the argument about the house, not that they spent much time in it, only returning to New Orleans when between bouts of wanderlust. Last time they'd spent a month in the city, before heading off the explore New Zealand for another three.

Klaus thinks it'll be a shorter stay, this time, though he imagines they'll just head a bit further north. Caroline likes Autumn, likes to watch the leaves change and feel the air chill. Perhaps they'll go back to Montreal, this year.

Klaus' just beginning to plan when Caroline interrupts with a snort, hopping up onto the bed, setting her paper tray on the night table, "Pretty sure I never  _agreed_  to that one. We just happen to usually spend Saturdays in bed, and it's kind of a waste to put on clothes. Less things for you to rip, and me to replace. It's just practical."

Klaus tugs at the hem of her dress, hoping she'll take the hint and  _remove_  it, before he answers, "And why are we breaking that tradition, again?"

"Bon texted me and told me that the Pumpkin Spice Lattes were out. And I wanted one."

So that was the odd smell, emanating from the cups.

"I got you a regular boring coffee. And then I saw this,"

Caroline unfolds the newspaper, shaking it in Klaus' face. He sees the picture, and immediately knows why she's so upset. "Ah, they're clearing the bridge again?"

"Yes! Blah blah blah structural soundness. Blah blah blah safety. How dare they?" her voice rises with Caroline's outrage, and she nearly tears the paper in two, before setting it aside with a huff.

"Humans are rather delicate, love. Unlikely to survive a bridge collapse."

"Um, then maybe they should build better bridges? Technology, hello?"

Klaus studies her for a moment, registers the rigidness of her posture. She's genuinely upset, and his instinct is to fix it. "Come here," he says, patting the bed in front of him. Caroline shifts over, curling into his chest, and Klaus kisses her shoulder, "This is because we have a lock there, yes?"

She sighs, "I know it's stupid, and silly…"

"You are neither of those things, Caroline," Klaus tells her firmly.

She relaxes against him slightly, "It was our first trip to Paris. Our first trip period."

Klaus smiles, wraps one of her curls around his finger, "I remember it well. Kol still mocks me about those pictures you put on that infernal website."

"I like cheesy tourist traps, okay? Sue me."

"And I like going places with you. And you let me show you the proper sights, before too long."

"Yeah, yeah," Caroline mutters, "Mr. Older Than Dirt knows all the cool spots. Don't brag."

"Likely impossible, as you well know." She's still frowning, glaring at the discarded paper, so Klaus asks, "Would you like to book a flight to Paris? We can look up the appropriate officials, and persuade them to change their minds? A project always makes you happy, I know."

They could be in the Paris townhouse in twelve hours. A little compulsion, a lot of money. Or vice versa. Klaus had found that few things couldn't be changed with that particular combination.

She pokes his side half-heartedly, though her lips tilt in an attempt at a smile, "It's international news. I don't think even you can put that cat back in the bag."

Klaus thinks he could. But he's also sure that Elijah would have many, many words for him, and he'd rather avoid yet another tedious discussion about discretion, and going to extremes.

"Hmm. Would you like to do something else?" Klaus offers. "We could break into The Louvre. Carve our initials into the wall behind The Mona Lisa."

She giggles at that, bright and warm, "You can't break into The Louvre."

"Why ever not?" Klaus asks, puzzled. "I've done it before."

Caroline twists her head to look at him, expression incredulous. Perhaps Klaus hadn't got around to telling her that particular story just yet? It was often hard to keep track. He'd lived so long, after all, didn't bother to keep many secrets, from Caroline.

"When was this?  _Why_  was this?" Caroline asks, more curious than reproachful.

"The early 1980's. I decided I wanted something, they had it. So I made a copy, and switched them out."

Caroline shakes her head, "Right. Of course. Because  _that's_  a logical explanation."

Klaus ignores her sarcasm, "Additionally, it was quite fun."

Caroline merely sighs, reaching for her coffee, and taking a sip.

They sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, and when Klaus speaks again it's quiet, intimate, just for her, "We'll go to Paris again. As many times as you want. Mark the city, any way your heart desires."

Skepticism crosses her features, "We just went two years ago. You don't want to go back so soon, do you?"

Klaus shrugs, "It's always been one of my favorite cities. And I have fond memories of all of our visits. I'm sure the hotel we stayed at last time will never be the same, hmm?"

"Yeah, we're definitely not welcome back there," Caroline says, looking momentarily guilty.

"So we'll go if you want to. But know that we're going to outlast that bridge, Caroline. That bridge, those people who decided to take the locks down. The city of Paris. All of it."

Klaus lets her see that he  _means_  it, when she meets his gaze, her eyes widening slightly.

He'd promised to be her last love, and it's not a thing he'd said lightly. Klaus had known the weight of eternity, when he'd made that promise. Known what forever meant. And he'd seen Caroline Forbes in his, had been determined that he would be hers.

He can't be killed, and as long as he's alive, nothing will touch her. And they'll be together, long after the sites she drags him to are dust.

Telling her he loves her isn't easy, for Klaus. And she's always accepted that, accepted his actions in lieu of his words. This is one of those moments, where Klaus wants her to know it. To know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he'll do anything for her.

Caroline bites her lip, nods, fighting a grin. The soft look in her eyes, the way she presses closer, tell Klaus that she understands what he'd been trying to convey. She adopts a teasing tone, "Well, if the great Klaus Mikaelson says so, who am I to argue?"

She sets her cup aside, kneeling, and peeling off her dress. Klaus raises his eyebrows appreciatively, helps her untangle his lower body from the sheets, as she drops kisses down his chest, "Naked Saturday's back on then?"

She presses him back, glancing up mischievously, "I'm thinking we break tradition, and make it a naked Sunday, too."

Klaus, of course, has no objections.


End file.
